Verte por ultima vez
by Coona
Summary: •One-shot.AU/TH; Ambos estaban sufriendo en ese momento, ambos querían correr a los brazos del otro y ambos sabían que esa seria la ultima vez que se verían.


**Diclaimer: Twilight no es mio. ¡Rayos!**

**Summary: AU/TH; ****Ambos estaban sufriendo en ese momento, ambos querían correr a los brazos del otro y ambos sabían que esa seria la ultima vez que se verían. Edward & Bella - One- Shot**

**

* * *

**

**Verte por última vez**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Ella podría ser feliz, pero el no lo sabría"_

_-_

Esos eran los pensamientos que siempre tenia Edward Cullen, incluso ahora, donde se encontraba eligiendo su mejor traje para ir a la boda; la boda de _ella_, la boda de su antiguo amor, la boda de la persona que mas ama en todo el mundo, la boda de la mujer mas hermosa para él: Bella Swan

Se odiaba por ser tan masoquista y querer verla, pero el sabia que verla vestida de blanco seria la ultima imagen de ella y esperaría a que ella fuera feliz con Jacob Black, quien una vez fue su amigo y ahora lo único que quería era matarlo con sus manos por robarse a la mujer que era de él.

Y eso es lo que Edward había soñado, veía a Bella tan radiante como un ángel, tenia una bella sonrisa en su cara que iba a dirigida a Jacob. Ambos se estaban riendo y poniéndose los anillos. En ese momento, ve que Jacob sangra por su boca y se toca el estomago donde había un cuchillo enterrado.

— No puedes casarte con Jacob, Bella — le había dicho él en su sueño, retirando el cuchillo del cuerpo de Jacob

— ¿Que hiciste?— Pregunto alterada mirando el cuerpo inerte de Jacob y el cuchillo que tenia Edward en su mano — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—ahora las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas y miraba con odio a Edward

— Tu eres mía— dijo mirándola directamente en sus achocolatados ojos

— Yo lo amo a el — respondió fieramente— Solo a él— sus manos se acercaron peligrosamente al cuchillo que tenia Edward e inesperadamente ella misma se lo enterró en su estomago

Cada vez que recordaba el sueño un escalofrió le recorría la espalda a Edward, el pensamiento de que Bella muriera le parecía insoportable e imposible. Había querido matar de mil formas a Jacob por sus celos, aunque debería estar agradecido de él. Jacob había sido el único apoyo de Bella después de la muerte de su padre.

Edward se odiaba cada minuto por haberla dejado, por haber preferido ir al Ejercito. Fue muy tonto al pensar que ella estaría esperándolo cuando el volviera, aunque él había terminado con ella con un: _"No te amo, no puedo estar at__ado con alguien mientras este en el Ejercito. Adiós"_ y ese mismo día se había ido de Forks. Su amiga Alice era la que le informaba las cosas que pasaban en su ausencia, como por ejemplo: que Bella se había comprometido con Jacob.

Se sentía traicionado por su supuesto amigo, aunque sabía perfectamente el odio que Jacob sentía hacia él. El padre de Jacob, Billy Black, quería un hijo que fuera soldado, como él, y Jacob quería ser mecánico. Por lo tanto, Billy siempre comparaba su hijo con Edward, _"Deberías parecerte un poco más a Edward"_, _"Edward ama a su país y merece vivir en el"._ Con cada palabra que Billy le decía su hijo, mas grande era el odio que Edward tenia por su amigo.

Una melodía de su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos

— ¿Qué quieres, Alice?— preguntó un tanto irritado. Su amiga cumplía un rol fundamental en la boda Black- Swan: era la dama de honor de Bella — ¿Hubo un problema con el velo de Isabella?— dijo sarcásticamente

— No seas malo conmigo— le reprocho— Edward, todavía tienes tiempo para hablar con ella. Se que ella tiene dudas y se que te ama con todo su corazón.

Isabella le había confesado Alice que tenía serias dudas con respecto a casarse, que en el último tiempo había estado pensando mucho en Edward. Alice sabía internamente que era porque todavía estaba enamorada de Edward. Cuando Bella le pidió estar un momento a solas, Alice no dudo en llamar a Edward para contarle esta grandiosa noticia.

— No hables estupideces— dijo Edward con voz dura— Sigue ocupándote con la boda— escucho como Alice decía algo, pero él no lo logro escuchar.

¿Estaba esa posibilidad?, Edward sabia que haría todo para que Bella lo amara nuevamente, pero también sabía que era demasiado tarde para que las cosas cambiaran.

El celular sonó una vez mes, pero el ya intuía de quien lo llamaba

— Alice, ¿Qué quieres ahora? — Pregunto realmente molesto, y se molesto aun más por que solo escuchaba una respiración — ¡Alice! — dijo mas fuerte

— Edward — era _ella_, Isabella Swan. Edward había soñado por escuchar su nombre de nuevo en los labios de ella— ¿Estas ahí? — pregunto esperanzada

— S-i…si — tartamudeo por culpa de los nervios. El corazón de Edward latía como el aleteo de un colibrí — ¿Bella? — Pregunto con dudas, pensando que todo era producto de su imaginación — ¿Realmente eres tu?

— Si— Bella se encontraba tan emocionada de escuchar la voz de Edward nuevamente— Soy yo— ella no pude evitar soltar unos sollozos, que rompieron el corazón de Edward en pedazos —No puedo creer que este hablando contigo, pero… necesitaba

— Necesito verte Bella— interrumpió las palabras de Isabella— Por favor, esto me esta matando— rogó y el no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas

— No puedo, yo… yo me voy a casar con Jacob. No podemos— dijo todo esto con un hilo de voz

— ¿Lo amas? — Preguntó precipitadamente— dime que lo amas y olvidaremos esto— exigió con voz quebrada. Bella no contesto su pregunta y eso hizo que Edward se desesperara— ¡Maldita sea, contesta! — dijo frustrado

— No lo amo, pero tu me hiciste sufrir mucho— Isabella decidió desahogarse con Edward— podríamos haber resuelto la situación de otra forma, pero tu… tu siempre buscas la forma mas fácil. No te niego que al principio pensé que ya no me amabas, pero se que lo hiciste por cobardía, por miedo a que nuestra relación no funcionara a distancia, ¿Cierto? —Edward se odiaba por hacer sufrir a Bela, ella no merecía todo este dolor; ella merecía ser feliz.

— Si, pero también lo hice porque no querías que te quedaras atada a mi. Quería que fueras libre— le explico patéticamente

— ¡Demonios! Te hubiera esperado, siempre, pero tu preferiste decir miles de blasfemias. Quiero mucho a Jacob, pero no lo amo — y nuevamente Edward sintió esperanza en su corazón

— ¿Me amas?, ¿Podrías amarme? — Preguntó desesperadamente— Te amo y te pido perdón por todo el daño que te cause. No sabes todo lo que me odio por hacerte sufrir, pero quiero que sepas que en todo este tiempo siempre pensé en ti, solo en ti— las palabras le habían salido directamente del corazón— No te cases, por favor, no te cases— suplico y cada segundo donde Bella no respondía fue un tormento para él.

— No, no me casare. No puedo— en ese momento ambos sintieron que estaban conectados, que podrían volver hacer la pareja que eran antes— Tenemos que hablar, Edward — Bella se sentía mucho mas tranquila. Sabia que si se casaba con Jacob, ninguno de los dos iba a hacer feliz con esa desición.

— Voy a buscarte— no era una pregunta— ¿Dónde te encuentro? — pregunto ansioso y Bella rió por ese gesto de el. ¡Ella lo extrañaba tanto!

— A una cuadra de la iglesia, quiero hablar primero con Jacob— dijo un tanto incomoda por el vuelco que había dado su vida ahora— Me tengo que ir, adiós Edward

— Bella — dijo antes que colgara el teléfono

— ¿Si? — pregunto un tanto temerosa

— Te amo— dijo sintiendo casi completo, todavía faltaba verla

— Igual, adiós— Edward se encontraba muy feliz y decidió arreglarse para ir en busca de su doncella. Bella también se encontraba feliz, pero su felicidad no duraría tanto

— Ni siquiera pienses en dejar a mi hijo— Bella se dio vuelta horrorizada por haber escuchado la voz de Billy

— No puedes decirme que hacer — Bella había decido no ser sumisa con el padre de Jacob— tengo el derecho de hacer lo que quiera con mi vida— ella se iba retirar de la habitación, pero el fuerte brazo de Billy lo impidió

— Debiste haber sabido que cuando se involucra en esta familia— Billy estaba enojado, pero no era porque no quería ver sufrir a su hijo, la verdadera razón era que nadie deja a un Black — no hay salida— Bella sabia que Billy era un hombre sucio y que era de temer

— Yo quiero a tu hijo solo como un hermano, no lo amo— le explico, tratando inútilmente que ese frió hombre entendiera

— ¿Amor? — Se burlo de ella cruelmente ya que él no creía en el amor— ¿Estas enamorada de Edward? — Bella se sorprendió de que él supiera eso— Supe que volvió

— Si, lo amo—Isabella ya no era la pequeña niña indefensa, si algo le había aprendido del termino de relación con Edward era que tenia que ser fuerte— Y tu no podrás hacer nada.

— Ohh si que puedo hacer algo—Billy se rió malignamente— ¿Sabes que tengo muchas influencias en el Ejercito? —Bella no entendía al punto que quería llegar— ¿Sabes que Edward es solado? — ella asintió débilmente— Si tu dejas a Jacob, yo podría hacer que "accidentalmente" el auto donde vaya Edward tuviera una bomba y explotara. Como un atentado cualquiera—Bella no podía creer que alguien pudiera tener tanta maldad en su ser

— Te irías a la cárcel— Billy le dio una inocente miranda fingida y cuando hablo nuevamente su voz hizo que Bella se estremeciera

— Sabes que tengo muchas influencias— ella sabia que estaba perdida y sentía que su mundo se venia abajo— La vida de Edward esta en tu manos— y con estas ultimas palabras salio de la habitación dejándola completamente destrozada

*****

**-**

**-**

Edward ya se encontraba esperando por mucho tiempo a Bella, tenía un extraño presentimiento, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Se encontraba feliz, por fin volvería a ver de nuevo a su princesa, a su retrasada princesa…

Se dirigió hacia la iglesia solo para asegurarse de que la boda se había cancelado, pero lo que vio lo dejo roto: Jacob y Bella salían juntos de la Iglesia, ambos con una sonrisa mientras que toda la gente que se encontraba ahí aplaudía, todos menos él.

Bella había tomado la decisión de salvar a Edward, no podría soportar ser la causante de su muerte y no podría saber que él estaba muerto. El mundo no tenía un significado sin Edward. Ella puso la mejor sonrisa y espero a que la ceremonia terminara para llorar, cuando salieron de la Iglesia toda la gente estaba contenta, menos ella. Se adentraron en la limosina, pero un instinto hizo que mirara hacia atrás y lo vio, vio la mirada rota de Edward, vio el sufrimiento en sus ojos.

Ambos estaban sufriendo en ese momento, ambos querían correr a los brazos del otro y ambos sabían que esa seria la ultima vez que se verían.

* * *

Hola mis amores *-*. Primero decirles: !Feliz Navidad! y que tengan un prospero año nuevo. Se lo merecen 8). Ahora con respecto al pequeño one-shot. ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron?. Lo escribi para la clase de Redaccion y me inspire en un cap de Smallville. Lo tenia guardado entre los baules de mi cabeza *-*. hahahah. Buenos ustedes saben que si les gusto, dejen un review 8).

Los amo!

XOXO

.Coona.

_we will fight to the death (8)_


End file.
